


Roommates

by Loreleii_L



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loreleii_L/pseuds/Loreleii_L
Summary: 尼可拉斯对他拍色情片的室友产生了一些糟糕的幻想。





	Roommates

“开始。”。  
摄影机睁开小小圆圆的红色眼睛，黑色的巨口不怀好意地对准乔纳森。  
“你是第一次吗？”  
乔纳森没能给出任何回应。他低垂着头，靠湿漉漉的头发遮住脸来寻找一点儿可笑的安全感，水滴每次落在他赤裸的身上都会引发一阵惊惶的战栗。  
“你是第一次吗？”镜头后的人耐心地提高了一点音量。  
乔纳森勉强坐直了身体，手指僵硬地攥着腰间的黄色毛巾像攥着他摇摇欲坠的自尊。他还是无法直视镜头，目光牢牢地盯着地面，轻而勉强地点了点头。  
“真的是第一次？”他的搭档走进镜头把阴茎塞进他毫无防备的手里，乔纳森机械地上下撸动着它，倒真像是个不解风情的雏儿。搭档不耐烦地从他手里抽出来，转去蹭他干涩的嘴唇直到它们蹭出被前液打湿成病态的红，摄影师把镜头聚焦在他的嘴唇，忠实地记录着它们如何被挤开，牙齿如何放弃抵抗让口腔被长驱直入。慢动作让画面的情色感逐渐升温，但很快葬送在乔纳森被顶到喉咙的干呕里。第二次失败后导演不耐烦地叫了停，乔纳森趴在一旁干呕，呛咳得满脸通红。“这他妈的得加钱！”他的搭档不耐烦地打量着他受惊的样子，转过头大声说，“干！老子也不是没给人开过苞，谁他妈的像他这个鬼样子？明明都是出来拍片的还搞得像被强奸一样！加钱！必须得加钱！”

但他很快就不再提起这件事了。

他们暂时跳过了口交的戏码直奔主题，因为乔纳森无论如何都停不下条件反射的干呕。他哆哆嗦嗦地解开了腰间的浴巾，搭档在他的臀缝挤了成堆的润滑剂，潮湿的手指在他的穴口揉了几下就慢慢捅了进去。乔纳森没有发出任何声音但颤抖得几乎撑不住自己，搭档敷衍地安抚他没在发情期的身体，粗糙的手掌游走寻找敏感点。指茧刮过的乳头挺立起来，胸口和腰侧泛起红晕，包裹着他的火热内壁痉挛地渗出的液体，在他手指抽动时逐渐响起隐晦的水声。  
“靠。”搭档把指缝里粘稠的拉丝展示给镜头，然后是乔纳森的湿答答的臀缝，那儿因为他的摩挲一张一缩地泛起热乎乎的红晕。“哥们，如果你真的是第一次，那你可真是适合干这事儿。”他嘲笑地掐他的屁股，草草扩张了几下就捅了进去，乔纳森哽咽，痛得眼前发黑，他哭腔里那一点奶声奶气奇异地撩人，因此在镜头拍下阴茎上那些童贞被劈开的血丝后，他就被按在简陋的床垫上，粗鲁蹂躏挤榨出他喉咙里更多动听的抽泣。他没让人失望，操他的男人甚至得到了额外的奖赏，高热的内壁紧紧咬着蹂躏它的入侵者，大股不知是讨好还是兴奋的液体从身体内部涌出，响亮的水声和器运作的嗡嗡声推搡着乔纳森，让他啜泣着向前爬去企图逃离体内的暴行，然后他被掐着腰拖回来钉得更深，只能含糊不清地求饶，徒然地伸手抓着空气，额头和后颈闷烧出大颗的汗水颤颤巍巍地停留在他羞耻发红的皮肤上。  
他们觉得自己捡到了宝，这个没花多少钱找来的素人处子在他们简陋的镜头里看起来好极了，他们说不定会因为他而大赚一笔。他们换着花样地折磨乔纳森，远超合同的约定或是一个处子所能承受的，一切结束之后他甚至没法站起来，过度使用的穴口无法闭合，抽搐着吐出大股混着血丝的精液。直到其他人都离开后他仍然昏昏沉沉地趴在那里，精液在他身上干涸像惹人厌烦的生活一样揪着他的皮肤。只是穿上衣服就耗尽了他的体力，浑身的肌肉在尖叫，后穴一跳一跳地肿痛让他甚至无法把腿合拢。他在口袋里翻出手机企图寻找帮助，通讯录里一片空白，所有人都因为父亲死后的债务对他避之不及，但是没关系，他昏昏沉沉地想，马上就能把它们全部还清了。收件箱里唯一一条消息来自他的室友，告知他这个月的水电费用，乔纳森和他说过的话不超过十句，甚至不太记得他的样子——但是没有其他选择，他祈祷的同时感到羞愧，脱力的手指在按键上频频打滑，他咬着牙一个字母一个字母地输入地址，内疚和耻辱在眼眶里热辣辣地涌流，“请帮帮我。”

“请帮帮我。”  
收到这条短信的尼可拉斯张大了嘴，笔盖从他的牙齿间滚落，他手忙脚乱地去捡，同时再一次确认短信的内容：“请帮帮我”，发件人：乔纳森.B。  
乔纳森，他古怪的室友，与他共享发霉的墙纸、臊臭的厕所和无法合拢的门窗。乔纳森从尼可拉斯搬来的第一天就明确地把他和自己隔开，基本只在每月分摊水电费时与他对话，而且总是过分警惕，看起来恨不得往尼可拉斯说的每个字上都浇消毒水。尼可拉斯曾经偷偷怀疑过他的物种——你知道，他住在没有窗户的杂物间里苍白、寡言、顶着凌乱的黑卷发而且似乎没有任何社会关系，简直是教科书般的超自然生物——就是这样的一个人给尼可拉斯发来的求助的信，这几乎是个俗套B级片的开头了。而尼可拉斯是个恐怖片爱好者，又恰好不想再写那些见鬼的论文，于是他从书桌前蹦了起来，没忘记抓上他的车钥匙。

他到达短信里提到的地址，乔纳森就在路边等着。尼可拉斯无法确认他是不是在“等”因为他看起来像是昏迷了。他瘦弱的室友蜷缩在墙角，用外套把自己裹成一个过于紧绷的茧，他脸白得像纸，紧闭的眼睛在尼可拉斯走近时警惕地睁开，露出疲惫而灰暗的绿眼睛。他费力地站起来，婉拒了尼可拉斯企图扶他的手，尼可拉斯注意到他灰色运动裤的裤裆被打湿了一大片，有什么液体正顺着空荡荡的裤管缓缓流淌下来。他惊慌失措地问，“天啊，你这是怎么了？”  
乔纳森没有回答，只是含含糊糊地反复感谢尼可拉斯，试图挤出一个笑。他走路的姿势奇怪而僵硬，信息素混乱发臭，低头钻进车里的时候，他脖子上一片可疑的红痕在尼可拉斯眼前一闪而过。  
回家之后他就把自己缩在浴室里，在指针绕完两圈之后尼可拉斯仍然听不到任何动静。他撞开了浴室的门，乔纳森蜷缩在浴缸浅浅的一层水里，浑身泛着病态的红，对于他高声的呼喊毫无反应。尼可拉斯慌慌张张地把他从浴缸里抱起来，他看起来糟糕透顶，牙印、吻痕和青紫的瘀伤把他胸前的白皮肤变成不堪重负的画布，那中央的乳头高高肿起，胀成烂熟的深红里掺着破皮渗出的血。  
尼可拉斯胡乱地用衣物裹住他，那些可怕的情色痕迹同样遍布他的腰臀，他没有勇气去检查乔纳森可能伤得最重的地方，只能把他抱进车里，在去医院的路上开得尽量快些。  
乔纳森医院大厅醒过来，费力地眨着眼睛恢复一团混乱的视线，明白身处哪里后他扶着墙挣扎着站了起来，抓起他的外套一瘸一拐地往外走。  
“你要去哪儿？！”尼可拉斯赶紧拉住他，“你必须看医生，你的伤——”  
“我明白我的状况，先生。”乔纳森甩开了他的手，只是这样简单的动作就让他精疲力竭、声音嘶哑，“我负担不起医药费。”他尽量说得直接且不带感情，但尼可拉斯仍然像被他的话被蛰了一下。“我可以帮你垫付，”他急急忙忙地说，“就当是借你的，你可以之后再还……”“不用，”乔纳森又一次打断他，倚靠着墙的身体开始发抖，只想尽快结束对话。“不用了，您为我做得已经够多了。”尼可拉斯不再说什么，把乔纳森扶回他的车的后座。他在后视镜里谨慎地打量闭着眼睛眉头紧锁的乔纳森，小心翼翼地开口，“是不是有人对你做了什么？需要报警吗？”乔纳森没有回答，看起来像是睡着了，直到尼可拉斯把车开出医院，才有小小的声音从后座传来。“不是你想的那样，不需要报警。”他犹豫了一下，干巴巴地说，“谢谢”。  
回家之后乔纳森又把自己关进卧室，像匆匆缩回蚌壳的软体动物。他就像平常一样不发出任何声响，即使尼可拉斯竖起耳朵也捕捉不到什么他活动的动静。这让他有些沮丧，因为他们的交集可能就结束在乔纳森那声“谢谢”之中了。他心不在焉地抽出一件T恤准备洗个澡，浴室被占用了，压抑的哽咽闷声闷气地传来，他凑到合不拢的老木门露出的缝隙前，他发誓他不想吓到乔纳森，发誓他只想看看他是不是需要帮助——  
乔纳森靠在墙上，踮着脚以一个艰难的姿势对着镜子打开双腿。一支药膏被扔在地上，他盯着镜子，手指在红肿不堪的穴口里摸索着。那一定很痛，尼可拉斯想，乔纳森的用力咬着嘴唇被却仍有痛苦的闷哼偶尔泄出，冷汗粘连在条条缕缕的黑发上，和发抖的他一起摇摇欲坠。  
尼可拉斯尽量小心翼翼地离开。他明白乔纳森现在并不想得到他任何帮助，糟糕的一天后他看起来已经无法应对来自他人任何意味的眼光。尼可拉斯回到卧室，发现自己竟怀着不曾料到的强烈的悲哀，因为乔纳森痛苦的境遇和油然而生的同情，也因为他震惊地、荒唐地、可耻地、悲哀地因为刚刚的画面而悄悄勃起。  
他扯下长裤，罪恶感和手指同时包裹住他的阴茎。他闭上眼，乔纳森一瘸一拐地走进他的脑海。他蹲坐在角落里，脸色因高热染上不适的绯红，两腿间泅开大片暧昧的水痕。他单薄的胸口留着蹂躏的痕迹，红肿穴口吞进一截指节，他呜咽着仰起头露出脆弱的脖颈。尼可拉斯攥紧手指，操自己的拳头也让他头晕目眩，乔纳森在他耳边发出隐忍的低泣，他猛地睁开眼睛——  
没有他饱受凌辱的室友，空荡荡的卧室从未如此令他沮丧，床单溅上他指缝里流出的精液，空白的大脑里只剩尖叫逃窜的自我厌恶。  
几天后这些画面卷土重来，随后是一轮又一轮的反复。它们在他脑海里熟练地播放，反复压榨着他的阴茎，尼可拉斯仿佛一夕之间回到毛毛躁躁的十六岁。而愧疚总是在自慰结束后冒头，全盘搅乱那些酸酸的快感，毕竟“你伤痕累累的、几乎不交谈的室友”几乎是他能想到最糟糕的性幻想了。他把那些突如其来的冲动归因于一时的鬼迷心窍，是对新鲜事物的好奇心把他从原本正常的生活里剥离出来，过一阵子乔纳森就能从他的幻想里滚出去，让位给原来他喜欢的前凸后翘的金发女郎，他相信是这样。为了证明自己并非无可救药，尼可拉斯打开了有一阵没上过的珍藏网站打算重温原本的最爱，他甚至非常有仪式感地拆了包新的纸巾，在一个昏昏欲睡的傍晚郑重地坐在电脑前。他在最新上传的作品里搜索着偏好的类型，目光不由自主地频繁停留在黑卷发的演员身上。某一部的封面配图除了黑卷发甚至还有白皙的曲线美好的臀部，精准命中他不愿承认的欲望。那是部付费影片，他不愿多想自己为什么毫不犹豫地付了钱，打开视频胡乱地拖动进度条跳过片头，

乔纳森放大的脸出现在镜头中央。  
他笨拙地吞吐着另一个男人的阴茎，表情僵硬，眼眶很快涌上不适的生理泪水。

尼可拉斯像被烫到一样飞速按下暂停。停下的那一秒乔纳森刚好看向镜头，隔着电脑屏幕对上尼可拉斯的眼睛，那眼神把他按在凳子上动弹不得。他头皮发麻，脑子乱哄哄的像有一千个声音在同时尖叫，那真的是乔纳森吗？真的是吗？他为什么要这么做？他是被迫的吗？他为什么要这么做？他为什么要这么做？

尼可拉斯迟疑地按下播放键，屏幕里乔纳森又活动起来，他垂下眼努力含着喉咙里的阴茎，皮肤在男人的揉搓下逐渐涨成温热的粉红色。  
他拉动进度条。  
镜头给乔纳森的下体以特写，干瘦的他意外地有一个饱满圆润的臀部，一双手拂掠过他的潮湿发亮臀缝显示他瑟缩的穴口，手指捅进去时乔纳森的呜咽传来，还有模模糊糊被吞回去的“不要”。  
他拉动进度条。  
干乔纳森的人刻意放慢了动作，镜头炫耀似的对准了穴口那些被挤出来的液体，阴茎拔出那个合不拢的麻木的洞，肠壁抽搐着挤出的血和精液。

他又一次按下暂停。  
他不知道自己坐了多久，两个小时？整个晚上？他盯着天花板上的污渍，甚至还握着他软成一团的阴茎。  
他后知后觉地想起乔纳森日常生活的窘迫细节，他租住的逼仄杂物间，磨损的毛边袖口，厨房里过期的硬面包圈，他甚至想到乔纳森昏过去那天浴缸里浅浅的半缸水，之前他认为那是为了避免破皮乳头碰到热水的疼痛，现在想来更可能是因为他无力支付更多的水费。  
喉咙的干渴让他昏昏沉沉地走去厨房，他没料到乔纳森也在那儿，端着一杯水。他迅速涨红了脸，目光在乔纳森的脸和他手中豁了口的旧马克杯之间反复游移，手掌神经质般在裤缝反复摩擦。乔纳森诧异地看着他，“有什么事吗？”  
可怜的尼可拉斯感觉自己的脸皮几乎燃烧起来，“没，没事。”他结结巴巴地说。  
乔纳森没再多问什么，点点头越过他走回自己的房间。  
尼可拉斯魂不守舍地端着空杯子回到卧室，看着屏幕上被暂停的画面愣愣地出神，那个画面突然又动起来，几秒钟前问他“有事吗？”的冷漠声音哽咽着呻吟起来，泪水混着精液挂满了刚刚厨房里那张面无表情的脸，他素来冷漠的室友趴在简陋的垫子上被一双手检查，手指粗鲁地捅进他的身体，带出一串粘稠的液体。  
喉咙干涩成灼热的砂纸，他握紧手中空空的水杯，悲哀地发现自己再次勃起。

之后的日子也没能好起来，他不受控制地反复点开那部影片，夜里乔纳森反复光临他的梦境。梦里他的样子逐渐清晰，屁股上的掌印，脖子上的吻痕，合不拢的洞，在他早上醒来之后都清晰可见。他甚至梦到过厨房那夜，乔纳森皱着眉头向他发问，他咽了咽唾沫，手掌在裤缝神经质地反复摩擦，“你真的是第一次吗？”他问道，“我是说，你看起来可真淫荡，你一直这么多水吗？”  
然后乔纳森就被他按在了餐桌上，流着水的后穴讨好地咬住他，“你有没有自己做过？在发情期的时候？”尼可拉斯舔着他通红充血的腺体问，乔纳森哭着摇头，语无伦次地乞求他的怜悯。尼可拉斯把他的屁股拍得啪啪响，在镜头前展示那两片桃色的红晕，“哥们，如果你真的是第一次，”尼可拉斯听到自己说，“那你可真是适合干这事儿。”  
他睁开眼，绝望扼住他的喉咙。

尼可拉斯开始更频繁地避开乔纳森，这不难，他们原本就没有多少交集。他把自己划为凌虐者之一，愧疚日夜烧灼他的心，让他头昏脑胀、眼窝深陷。梦里的快感却过分真实，在乔纳森失神的绿眼睛里密密麻麻地刺破皮肤穿过他愚蠢的大脑。  
那天也是这样，他对着他室友拍的色情片撸着自己，沉迷于罪恶与舒适交织的快感以至于没听见乔纳森的敲门声以及他对于分摊这个月费用的询问，然后乔纳森迟疑地推开他锁不上的破旧房门。  
一切都糟透了。  
他的家居裤乱糟糟地堆在脚踝，手里握着通红发涨的下体，正和影片里的人一起射在乔纳森特被镜头放大的脸部特写里。  
他甚至没有戴耳机，乔纳森的啜泣低低地从电脑破烂的音箱里传来。  
他的大脑无法同时负荷高潮和这样的震惊，他像是被捉的愚蠢嫖客一样呆立在那儿，眼前发黑，冷汗遍布。乔纳森脸上仅存的血色在看到屏幕的一瞬间迅速消失，他白得像个死人，颤抖的嘴唇不知是想质问还是解释。尼可拉斯慌乱地站起来，被腿间的长裤绊得险些摔倒，乔纳森在他开口前飞快地逃离了尼可拉斯的卧室，老旧的木门被他摔出巨大的声响，在尼可拉斯耳边留下尖利的嗡鸣。

乔纳森浑浑噩噩地在床边坐下，除了把自己锁在房间里，他还能做什么呢？他茫然地盯着起翘的地板木条，眼泪涌上来扭曲了它们的驻洞和纹路。他无法责怪尼可拉斯，从他坐在镜头前的那一瞬间起他就理性有相应的准备。是软弱带着他不断逃避，刚刚那一幕才会甩给他猝不及防的耳光。他本也不应该反应过度的，生活都操了他，再抽他一个耳光又怎么样呢，他麻木地想，他只是没想到会是尼可拉斯，他的室友给予了他所有需要的距离感和尽可能的照顾，他感激他，他无法接受来自于这个人的……背叛。  
是的，就是背叛，乔纳森浑身颤抖地想。尼可拉斯知道了，他会说出去吗？他会不会对别人说——带着龌龊和轻蔑——“嘿哥们，你猜怎么着，我的室友是个拍色情片的！想看看他是怎么卖屁股的吗？是的，他就住在我隔壁的杂物间里，去见见他？”

只是想象就让他鼻子发酸，“我得搬走。”他想着，“越快越好，越远越好。”  
他机械地往行李箱里面扔了几件衣服，他看着空空如也的房间突然明白他全部家当都不足以塞满一个行李箱，他干瘪的钱包也不足以让他选择一个不知情的新室友。  
房东会把这个月剩下的房租退给他吗？如果他真的搬走的话？  
尼可拉斯会把这件事告诉他打算申请的学校吗？  
他会不会要挟他？或者打他？  
他慢慢、慢慢地滑跪在行李箱里，如果他可以把自己塞进去就好了，他想，他就可以远离尼可拉斯，他就可以把房租也用来偿还父亲留下的债务，这样也许他就能早一天、早一周远离这一切？他用力地蜷缩起来，泪水热烫地刺痛他的脸。

尼可拉斯焦急地敲着乔纳森卧室的门，几句道歉的话被他翻来覆去地重复，门内传来的断断续续的低泣像尖利的镊子掐起他的心。“乔纳森，”他又用力地拍了一下门，“我不会说出去的，我不会告诉任何人，我……”  
卧室的门被推开了，尼可拉斯从未如此感激过这些老旧的门锁，乔纳森蜷缩在摊开的行李箱里，绝望防御的姿势把尼可拉斯心脏上的镊子掐得更紧，让他不知所措地弓起脊背。他小心地走向乔纳森，试探性地碰触他的肩膀，乔纳森剧烈地颤抖了一下但没能挣开他的手。尼可拉斯缓慢地靠近他，把他搂进怀里。  
“对不起。”尼可拉斯说，觉得胸口刺痛，“对不起，我无意伤害你。我发誓不会告诉任何人，对不起。”  
他喉间哽咽、语无伦次，道歉重复太多后自己也觉得苍白无力，可他没法让自己闭嘴，一双无形的手恶狠狠地拧紧他身上不存在的发条，把他拧成紧巴巴的一团，只能反复吐出道歉的话语。他怀里的乔纳森似乎也听不见外界的声音，他只是哭，像是悲哀永不干涸。尼可拉斯强迫自己闭了嘴，他缓慢地抱紧乔纳森，安抚地轻拍他的背，不知过了多久，乔纳森终于颤抖着揪住他T恤的一角，泪水打湿他胸口一大片的布料，熨烫其下紧缩的心。  
尼可拉斯竟就这样不知不觉的睡着了。醒来时已天光大亮，脸上泪痕犹湿。他打开门，乔纳森像往常一样坐在厨房里吃干硬的打折面包，眼睛肿成核桃，面上满是疲倦。尼可拉斯悬起的心在看到他的一瞬间突然落下，他拖着发软的脚步坐在他对面，又紧张地避开了他的目光。  
“我，我不会告诉任何人。我发誓，你所有的事在我这里都绝对安全。让你看到昨天那么尴尬的一幕，我真的很抱歉。”他苦笑了一下，“别搬走了，便宜的房子一时半会很难找的。我知道你有你的理由，不想说的话不用告诉我。我只是……希望你的问题已经解决了，如果没有，我可以试着帮你。你，你别再去拍了，不不不我不觉得你的选择低人一等我觉得你辣爆了你昨天也发现我总是对着你撸可是你看起来很痛很难过所以我希望我能……苍天啊我在说什么……”他沮丧地把脸埋入掌心。  
乔纳森没什么表情，只是机械地咬着手里的面包。吃完之后他一言不发地站起来，对尼可拉斯点了点头，别起头发露出的耳朵尖上泛起一小片红晕。

乔纳森了解尼可拉斯的好意，完全了解。只是当时签下的合同是两部，他早在签下名字的那一刻就决定把自己卖出两次。第二个可怕的日子一天天逼近，乔纳森开始整日整夜焦虑，睡眠离开了他，他只能被束缚在床上整夜睁着眼睛感受恐惧的舔舐。偶尔迷迷糊糊地睡去，他也总会回到那个简陋的片场，摄像机对着他的下体张开血盆大口，他认识的每一个人都站在那儿，用厌恶的目光鞭笞他赤裸的身体。他在恐惧的痉挛里醒来，手机上的时间仍提示着深夜，他揉了揉脸，那儿是干的，泪痕也离他而去只留下僵硬到近乎干裂的肌肉。他去厨房给自己倒了杯水，从光裸的脚踩在地面和冷水浸过喉咙的踏实感里逐渐回到现实。路过尼可拉斯的卧室的时候，那扇破旧的门漏出温暖的乳黄色光，吸引乔纳森像吸引无知的飞蛾。合不拢的门扇里，乔纳森听到自己啜泣的呻吟，尼可拉斯隐忍的低喘随之传来，混着他抚慰自己的声响。乔纳森没想到会两次撞到室友对着自己自慰的尴尬场景，他扶着额头几乎就要无奈地笑出来。他室友盯着屏幕的目光凶恶而带有侵略性，眼皮眨动间又变得柔情而痛苦，汗水在他的胸膛上发亮，和湿润卷曲的棕色鬓发一起让他看起来扎实而柔软。  
乔纳森静静地站在那儿，脸颊逐渐变得滚烫，他在尼可拉斯含糊地叫出他名字的时候悄悄离开。  
之后他昏昏沉沉地睡到了天明。

拍摄的日子比乔纳森想象地更快到来。他  
在镜头的逼视下浑身发麻，耳边又响起尖锐的耳鸣，他哆嗦的手指几乎解不开牛仔裤的铜扣，直到他的搭档走过来，轻柔的拉过他僵硬的手，用自己的身体替他挡住了大部分的镜头。乔纳森偏过头躲过他的吻，那个年轻的男孩儿好脾气地笑，转而去亲吻他冰冷的耳垂。  
“放松，放松，亲爱的，”他咬着他的耳朵，确保自己在镜头里只像在呢喃着调情的话，“你也不想一直重来，对不对？把我想象成你喜欢的人，很快就结束了。”男孩挤挤眼睛，把僵硬的他从牛仔裤里慢慢剥出来，打开他的腿让他完整地暴露在镜头前。  
乔纳森闭上眼，尼可拉斯的吻星星点点地烙在他的胸口，惊人的热度很快让他的皮肤蒙上动情的红晕。摄影机凑近的声音传来，他的搭档适时地含住他，高热湿润的口腔让他猝不及防地尖叫出声。之后事情似乎变得简单起来，尼可拉斯的的爱抚让他逐渐软化，他跪在乔纳森大开的双腿之间，尖瘦的鼻尖亲昵地摩挲着他的的小腹，蓝色的眼珠目不转睛地盯着他的反应。乔纳森蜷起脚趾，在他好奇的目光里羞耻地咬紧了下唇，他似乎听到尼可拉斯笑了，毛茸茸的脑袋撒娇式地蹭了蹭他的颈窝，圈住他赤裸的腰身把他揉进怀里，亲密的交触逐渐暖热了他，背上的两根手指打着圈滑到臀部，在臀缝里来回摩蹭了几次后便探入温热的穴口。乔纳森在他的怀里呜咽起来，身体内部涌出的热流在他体内扩张的手指上。  
“这是想到谁了？”陌生的声音在他耳边嗤嗤地笑着，“突然这么兴奋？”乔纳森睁开眼，尼可拉斯的幻象在眼前破碎，他再一次因为耻辱而发起抖来，耳边的话语、对准他的镜头和脑海中的尼可拉斯让他眼睛酸涩，他闭了闭眼睛以免眼泪掉下来，伸手搂住了陌生男人的脖子。他被抱了起来，阴茎头部抵在他润滑妥当的穴口，缓慢而煽情地顶开他。合作的搭档体型也很像尼可拉斯，被按在怀里的时候他恍惚想起在相似怀抱里哭泣的夜晚。骑乘的姿势使体内全新的处女地也被触碰，酸胀让他的后穴骚动地分泌出更多液体，在男人操他的时候拖出的清晰的粘稠的水声。他轻易地哭了出来，他们等的或许就是这个，他的搭档揉捏着他因为汗和体液而滑腻的臀，凶狠地挤压着他的带着奶音的哭泣。那尼可拉斯等的是什么呢，他迷迷糊糊地想着镜头那端快要达到顶点的尼可拉斯，没有躲开浇在他脸上的精液，他放任它们在他的脸、睫毛、头发上流淌，甚至在镜头凑近的时候缓慢地伸出舌尖舔掉了嘴唇上的部分。这是他悄悄送给尼可拉斯的礼物，他知道他总会看到这里的。  
拍摄结束得比预想中快，可能是搭档的照顾，也可能是幻想中的尼可拉斯让他被干的样子格外上镜。他在拍摄之前尽力为自己做了准备，这一点可怜的经验使他不至于像上次那样凄惨，还能一瘸一拐地走出摄影棚。  
他没想到尼可拉斯会在门外等着他，蹲在车旁像一条眼巴巴的大狗。他看到乔纳森就慌忙扑了过来，用外套裹住他，把他抱到车的后座。整个行驶途中他都贴心地不发一言，回家后把他抱到浴缸边坐下，那儿甚至贴心地铺了毛巾。他在热水逐渐填满浴缸的时候端来冷水，却在乔纳森看着他的时候眼神乱飘，险些打翻了手里的。  
“你，你如果……痛的话，冷敷一下会比较好。”他结结巴巴地开口，竭力不让自己的目光落在乔纳森的胸前，“有什么需要的话，我就在隔壁。”他说完转身就要逃开，一只手拉住了他。乔纳森的情况也没好多少，水蒸汽和无名的羞怯烧红了他的鼻尖，他从口袋里摸索出一条药膏塞进尼可拉斯手里。  
“我自己真的不太方便涂药，”他声音细如蚊呐，在哗哗的水流声中几不可闻，“反正你也………能不能，帮帮我？”

他们尴尬地更换着涂药的姿势。乔纳森躺在地板的浴巾上，在尼可拉斯俯视的目光里颤抖良久也没能对他张开腿。尼可拉斯扶他趴跪在浴缸边缘，暗自希冀背对的姿势能让他们两人都不那么紧张，可乔纳森刚被干得发软的大腿不足以支撑身体，他总是控制不住地滑坐下来，不得不被尼可拉斯安置在马桶上。尼可拉斯在他面前跪下，蓝眼睛和白天的幻象重合，他轻轻触碰他的膝盖，分开他的腿像分开合起的书页。他没出血，但明显红肿，充血的褶皱间露出中间一点微张的洞。尼可拉斯小心翼翼地把药涂在那些肿起的地方，尽量轻柔但每一次触碰依旧引发两个人同步的颤抖。乔纳森不敢看向尼可拉斯或是他的动作，半长的黑发牵引着他越来越低垂的头颅，羞耻流露出的玫瑰绯红已经染透他的两只耳朵。尼可拉斯撤回手指拧上药膏的盖子，浴缸里的热水让狭小的浴室充满窒人的湿气，也蒙上乔纳森的眼睛，让那两片绿色的湖水又颤抖着濒临落雨边缘。他低声说了句什么，声音被湿气晕开让他自己也听不真切。尼可拉斯的表情变得一片空白，他沉默着重新拧开药膏，过多不必要的膏体在他手指上堆成厚厚一团， 他机械地揉开穴口把膏体仔细地涂在肿烫的粘膜上，那儿条件反射地夹住他，掐灭油灯般飘忽的神志。他不知道自己是如何做到的，怀中人的四肢无力地软垂在他臂弯里，被他浸入温热的水中，乔纳森躲进水里只露出两只打量的眼睛。他在这样躲躲闪闪的注视下整理好衣服和毛巾，尽量合拢浴室破烂变形的门。  
回到自己的卧室后他依旧失神，稀薄到难以呼吸的空气像玻璃鱼缸倒扣在他难以思考的脑袋上。高热粘膜的触感还缠绕在指尖，他盯着那里，如梦初醒般跳起来翻出一颗尚未过期的消炎药，和一杯水一起放在了在乔纳森卧室的门口。  
完成一切后他谨慎地躲进了床褥里，宽松的家居裤紧绷到难以忍受，他不予以理会，全神贯注地竖起耳朵，听着乔纳森从浴室挪出来，药丸和水在他喉咙里咕哝一声。尼可拉斯在狭窄的床上翻了个身，把发红的脸砸进枕头里。

他第二天依旧避开乔纳森，确认他好好地呆在房间后才敢从自己的卧室里溜出来。他明白自己在做什么，他愿意给乔纳森任何东西，除了自欺欺人的一点点偏执妄想。直到傍晚，担忧终于在他内心天平的一端重重沉了下去，让他犹豫着敲响了乔纳森房间的门，“乔纳森，一切都好吗？还需不需要帮忙？”乔纳森打开门，他抿着嘴唇，看向尼可拉斯的眼睛里滚动着近乎怯懦的情绪。尼可拉斯勉强地笑了笑，“昨天肿得挺厉害的，我觉想你可能……”他顿住了，乔纳森赶在他又一次落荒而逃之前点点头，走到床边背对尼可拉斯趴跪下来，脱下的家居服和内裤挂在他的腿上，苍白的臀部安静地伏在洗得发白的深蓝色布料里。空气再次变得稀薄，尼可拉斯做了几个深呼吸，强迫自己把全部的精神集中在检查上。担忧和急躁同时浮上心头，让他抽出手指时指甲重重划过依旧红肿的褶皱。乔纳森的大腿抽搐了一下，因为疼痛呻吟出声，尼可拉斯慌忙道歉，在巨大的羞愧里垂下了头。  
第三天他特意选择了相同的时间去敲门， 乔纳森默契地等着他，在他进入房间后主动拉下家居长裤。尼可拉斯注意到他没有穿内裤，绮念一闪而过后他明白乔纳森情况恶化。后穴依旧红肿，看起来比前一天更严重，不知与他指甲的刮划是否有关。尼可拉斯从自责中孕育出某种针对自己的冷酷态度，他把被子盖在乔纳森赤裸着的下身，找出剪刀把本来就短的指甲剪到露出一截带着痛感的肉，连带着把他最后一星半点的杂念剪得干干净净，确保他涂药膏的动作轻得不会惊醒一个熟睡的婴儿。离开前他注意到乔纳森床头的三明治，粗糙的面包夹着两片边缘发黑的、像他一样蔫答答的生菜，他皱起了眉。  
“你不能吃这个。”他端起那个盘子，把他举过头顶确保乔纳森够不着它，“你得吃点容易消化的——浓汤你喜欢吗？”  
这就是为什么他站在了厨房里，仿佛他真的能端出一盘像模像样的汤似的——他上次只是企图煮一把意大利面就毁掉了他们唯一一口锅子——他只能把楼下速食店买来的汤加热一下。  
原本属于乔纳森的三明治成了他的晚餐，软烂黄瓜从无名酱汁里滑出来，酸气涌上他的鼻腔，尼可拉斯一边盯着炉子一边大口咬着它，粗硬的面包哽在他的心口，热汤翻滚着的水汽在他的眼眶里来回滚动。

他刻意在每天同一时刻带着药和热汤去敲乔纳森的门，如果得到门没锁的回应他某一小块悬着的心就会安稳地落下来，他远比自己想象中在意这件事，他甚至因为担心这扇门重新上锁而默默祈祷乔纳森的伤口好得慢一些，当然这个想法下一秒就会被汹涌而来的罪恶感和自我唾弃而淹没。幸好乔纳森并没有被他一团乱麻的大脑影响，他很快消了肿，尼可拉斯在那天之后再也没有去敲过乔纳森房间的门。他心怀鬼胎、问心有愧，浑浑噩噩地错开所有乔纳森在家的时间。一段时间后他突然收到一封邮件，被他遗忘很久的网站‘贴心’地推送了上一次付费下载的续集，海报上男孩发红的脸被凌乱的黑发遮住大半，从后面圈住他的人把手伸进他解开的牛仔裤里，裆部晕开一小片引人遐想的水渍。附上的预告片里，乔纳森骑在另一个人身上啜泣的画面轻易地带他回到那个行李箱里哭泣的夜晚，他甚至还记得胸前被滚烫的眼泪打湿、或是乔纳森的头发绕着他手指的触感。乔纳森在灯光下看起来柔顺、温热且美丽，他在他垂着眼睛舔掉精液的画面里头皮发麻，发酸的鼻子带来上涌的泪水。他并不知道自己为什么而哭泣，为心疼、嫉妒、无能为力、还是为他依旧勃起的可悲现状，泪水顺着尼可拉斯脸颊一个劲地流，就好像它们能把他不可名状的伤心和骚动抽离他体内，还给他往昔安稳平静的心，他发出一声不常哭泣的人才能发出的失控抽泣，并为此感到羞愧，他把自己的脑袋敲在桌面上，让泪水弯弯曲曲地蔓延到上面。他有过很多幻想，其中一些下流而私密，但也有很多关于他们在一起所能实现的各种可能，关于很多完美的“可能世界”。他沉湎那些幻想，似乎刚刚明白对于那个被生活抛弃的人，他始终被隔在一扇门外。  
他不知道自己哭了多久，又或者乔纳森是什么进来的，等他听到声音的时候乔纳森似乎已经叫了他很多遍。他哭的样子很难看，裤子里阴茎半勃，打开的网页上还是乔纳森满脸精液的特写。这样的场景令乔纳森不知所措，于是本能接手合上了电脑的屏幕，坐上尼可拉斯的膝头笨拙地把他抱进怀里。  
“你别哭啊。”乔纳森说，“这不是你的错。”  
“也不是你的。”尼可拉斯埋在他怀里闷闷地说。  
“也不是我的。”他小声地重复了一遍，“不，不是我的。”  
直到尼可拉斯惊慌失措地擦着他的眼泪他才发现自己也哭了，他搂着尼可拉斯的脖子赌气地把泪水都蹭在他的领口。“我明明都没有锁门了，你为什么再也没来找过我？”他瑟缩了一下，“合约结束了，我能还清债务了所以，以后再也不会有了。你能不能，也别去看它们？我，我不想你看到，如果你，你不认为我……如果你想的话，你可以……”他说不下去，尼可拉斯又哭又笑地吻他，他们的牙齿乱七八糟地磕在一起，还混着泪水，有点麻，但是没人在意。他们都很羞怯，因为得偿所愿而战战兢兢，却又像脱去了最后一层保护般毫无保留地向对方敞开。乔纳森急于献出自己，以一个拙劣地姿势扶着尼可拉斯就要坐下去，“不，”尼可拉斯握住他的手温柔地拉开他，眼睛闪闪发亮，“我们慢慢来。”他缓慢地圈住他尚无反应的下身，抚弄他柔软战栗的大腿，屏息望着他的脸。乔纳森棕绿色的眼睛在昏暗的灯光下闪着湿漉漉的光， 他总是看起来湿漉漉的，像是赫柏的酒字面意义上把他从头淋到脚，让他身上的青涩感化作皮肤里渗出的奶汁。尼可拉斯对他有种圈养的冲动，手掌轻柔地爱抚干瘪的小腹和细瘦的腰，胡乱想着如果把他养得胖一点，如果这儿覆盖上一层恰好的体脂， 他会不会熟得仿佛掐一把就会颤颤巍巍地漏出汁水。他犹犹豫豫地去揉乔纳森胸口小小硬硬的乳头，想象这里逐渐饱满的触感，直到乔纳森僵硬的身体完全软在他怀里，干燥起皮的嘴唇在他的唇下变得湿湿颤颤，他才小心翼翼地把吻转移到他更多的皮肤上，带着惊叹和好奇地揉一揉他圆润的臀部。安全感和舒适的欲望缓慢流入乔纳森的四肢百骸，“尼可拉斯。”他含含糊糊地叫这个名字，噩梦中不会有的回应和一个吻落在他的耳垂，“是我。”他鼓起勇气对上尼可拉斯的眼睛，被其中的爱意震得骨头发麻，他不自在地动了动，翘起的性器在尼可拉斯的小腹上留下一条黏糊糊的水痕。尼可拉斯指尖埋入的臀缝逐渐潮湿起来，在某个时刻一股热热的液体从乔纳森的体内蔓延到他的揉弄的手指上，乔纳森难堪地搂紧他的脖子又松开，在他耳边发出像小动物一样的低声呜咽。尼可拉斯的食指就着那些液体慢慢地挤进乔纳森的穴口，并且祈祷自己不要丢脸地射出来，然后是第二根手指，之后是更多，它们把乔纳森撑开，在他体内交替戳刺着。乔纳森咬着尼可拉斯的肩膀用力打开蜷在他身侧的大腿，浑身颤抖地等待着即将到来的疼痛。可尼可拉斯只是搂着他的腰，反复蹭刮柔软火热的肠腔，耐心地一点点打开他，确认他湿透了之后才缓慢进入他的身体，刻意放慢的动作让乔纳森清晰地感知着他如何一寸寸地把尼可拉斯吞进去，酥麻饱胀的快感顺着尾椎升起，那些热流近乎失控地涌出来，像是这种天生的体质终于得以无拘无束地展示给合适的人。漫长的前戏和爱语让他变得过于敏感，他在尼可拉斯用力顶入时呻吟，在他碾压过某个地方的时候哭出声，尼可拉斯被湿热的内壁紧紧包裹，乔纳森滑腻的臀肉还沉甸甸地压在他的手掌上，他惊讶自己在这样的情形下还能去注意乔纳森的喜好，恶意地反复摩擦那一片可怜的敏感带，让乔纳森尖叫着抬高胯骨,在他每一次操进来的时候呜咽地夹紧挽留。他们相连的地方已经变成了一塌糊涂的一片，乔纳森瘫软在他怀里承受一次比一次深重的撞击，无助地啜泣着，阴茎胡乱蹭着尼可拉斯的小腹断断续续地射出来。高潮来得突然而猛烈，他们都有点儿失控，他抓尼可拉斯后背的时候没能控制住力道，尼可拉斯掐着他的腰的时候也没有。乔纳森觉得自己好像哭了，因为尼可拉斯看起来像吃了一惊，慌慌张张地问“怎么了？弄疼你了吗？”他抵着他的额头测试体温，检查他的穴口甚至紧张地要去拿药膏。“没有。”乔纳森拉住他，用力擦了一把眼睛，“完全没有，真的。”他鼻尖红红地笑起来。

几个月后乔纳森退掉了他租的杂物间搬进了尼可拉斯的卧室。那个阴暗狭窄的屋子再也没能找到租客，好在房东也不在意，任由它空置在那儿。乔纳森用片酬和积蓄还清的父亲的债务，用省下的房租和兼职酒吧歌手的薪水支付他即将而来的学费。他们开始动手做饭，夜里同睡一张简单窄床，亲密关系让乔纳森同时感到安全和惶恐。生活依旧没那么容易，兼职是这样，申请学校是这样，让自己陷入一段关系是这样，尼可拉斯找工作和下厨也是这样。乔纳森对于这些日常的烦恼和不顺意心存感激，他相信这意味着好运气都被他用在另一件事上——他一直恐惧着的、被别人发现拍过色情片的情况一直没有发生，那两部影片石沉大海踪迹难寻，可能那些糟糕的拍摄和他乏味的反应就真的只有尼可拉斯能够硬起来。  
他依旧惴惴不安，但也有足够的耐心。下了晚课之后他坐在餐桌前，尼可拉斯会端来新鲜的面包和他练习很久、已经很美味的奶油炖菜。  
他甚至在考虑一个标记。

END


End file.
